Chargeable systems, such as vehicles, have been introduced that include locomotion power derived from electricity received from an energy storage device such as a battery. Vehicles that are solely electric generally receive the electricity for charging the batteries from other sources. Battery electric vehicles are often proposed to be charged through some type of wireless charging system that is capable of transferring power in free space (e.g., via a wireless field). Some such systems may provide wireless power to multiple vehicles while the vehicles are located on the roadway, in motion or stationary. In some multiple vehicle charging solutions, one central base charging control unit is utilized. In such a system, it may be difficult for the central system controller to identify the vehicle with an associated active base pad.